moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
War for the Planet of the Apes
| language = English | release date = July 14, 2017 | runtime = 140 minutes | rating = | budget = $150 million | gross = $102 million}} War for the Planet of the Apes is a 2017 American science fiction film directed by Matt Reeves and written by Mark Bomback and Reeves. It is a sequel to the Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and the third installment in the Planet of the Apes reboot series. It stars Andy Serkis, Woody Harrelson, Steve Zahn, Amiah Miller, Karin Konoval, Judy Greer and Terry Notary. The film was released in the United States on July 14, 2017 by 20th Century Fox. Plot Caesar (Andy Serkis) and his apes are forced into a deadly conflict with an army of humans led by a ruthless colonel (Woody Harrelson). After the apes suffer unimaginable losses, Caesar wrestles with his darker instincts and begins his own mythic quest to avenge his kind. As the journey finally brings them face to face, Caesar and the colonel are pitted against each other in an epic battle that will determine the fate of both of their species and the future of the planet. Cast Apes *Andy Serkis as Caesar *Steve Zahn as "Bad Ape" *Terry Notary as Rocket *Michael Adamthwaite as Luca *Aleks Paunovic as Winter Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes *Devyn Dalton as Cornelius *Ty Olsson as Red Humans *Woody Harrelson as The Colonel *Amiah Miller as Nova *Gabriel Chavarria as Preacher *Chad Rook as Boyle Videos Reviews Reception Critical response War for the Planet of the Apes received praise for its visual effects, cinematography and morally complex storyline. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 93% based on 70 reviews, with a rating average of 8.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "War for the Planet of the Apes combines breathtaking special effects and a powerful, poignant narrative to conclude this rebooted trilogy on a powerful – and truly blockbuster – note." On review aggregator Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average rating to reviews, the film has a score of 78 out of 100, based on 23 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews" External links *War for the Planet of the Apes from Planet of the Apes Wikia Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:3D films Category:Science Fiction films Category:Sequel films Category:Prison films Category:Adventure films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:War films Category:Science fiction war films Category:Drama films Category:Science fiction drama films Category:2017 films Category:English-language films Category:2017 3D films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American films Category:American prison films Category:American science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction war films Category:American sequel films Category:American Sign Language films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Dystopian films Category:American films about revenge Category:Films directed by Matt Reeves Category:Films produced by Peter Chernin Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in forests Category:Films set in the future Category:Films shot in Alberta Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Motion capture in film Category:Planet of the Apes films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films about apes